Chino
by snowboardbaby526
Summary: What if the roles were switched? What if it was Ryan Cohen and Seth Atwood? Find out more about the story under the AN, please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story is mostly in Seth's POV, the storyline is also different, besides Seth and Ryan's character's being switched, and their appearances are the same, (Seth looks like Seth does in the show, just with Ryan's storyline, and Ryan looks like Ryan does in the show just with Seth's storyline) Seth (who in this story is Ryan) Only goes to Jail once, and a lot of other things, and I don't own anything, so please don't sue! Please R&R, I love them! 

Chino

"Kirsten, this is Seth, he will be staying with us for a while." Sandy Cohen, a successful lawyer informed his wife

"Nice to meet you Seth, Sandy can I have a word with you?" Kirsten asked

"Sure, I'll be right back Seth, if you want you can go and play videogames with our son, Ryan, he is around you age" Sandy informed Seth

"Whatever" Seth said before leaving the room thinking: "Man these people are weird"

"Who are you" Asked a sandy-blonde haired boy

"Seth Atwood" Seth said, assuming this other boy was Ryan

"Why are you here?"

"Stole a car with my brother, got busted, went to Juvie, and now here I am" Seth replied coldly

"Wow, the craziest thing I've ever done was sneak out of the house to get grand theft auto, which resulted in a weeks worth of chores, and I was grounded from playing the game for two weeks" Ryan Rambled to this stranger

"How could you do this without even talking to me first!" Kirsten said angrily, but in a hushed voice so the boy's could not here her

"I couldn't just let him stay in Jail, he would have been killed by them, did you see how scrawny he is?" Sandy pointed out

"Of course I saw, but couldn't you have just sent him back to wherever he cam- wait, were did he come from?" Interrupting herself as this question just dawned on her

"Now honey, don't get angry…" Sand y started

"Just tell me!" Kirsten demanded

"Chino" Sandy mumbled

"Please tell me that you did not just say Chino!" Kirsten cried

"Yes I did say that"

"So you really stole a car?" Ryan couldn't get over the fact that anyone he knew had done such a crazy thing, he came from a world of rich snob's of all ages

"Uh-huh" Seth answered

"Where are you from?" Ryan asked before taking a sip of his soda

"Chino" Seth answered, and with that, the soda Ryan had just placed into his mouth was now squirted around him

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope"

"You might not understand right now but you have to trust me, I saved him, you'll see I saved him." Sandy told Kirsten

"O.K. I trust you, but if he does one this that is not appropriate, he is out of this house faster than lighting"

"You got it!" Sandy said before pulling his wife in for a kiss

"You'll see, he will be an angel, you just wait!" Sandy told his wife after pulling away from her

"He'd better be…" Kirsten mumbled to herself

"Hey Ryan guess what? Seth is going to stay with us for awhile!" Sandy answered his own question before Ryan got the chance to ask "What?"

"That's awesome" Ryan said, exaggerating the awesome

"I'll go unpack my stuff" I said putting on my infamous half-smile. "Not like here is a lot, I guess it's o.k. here, Ryan seam's cool, I could get used to this type of life, I guess…." Seth thought

"Wait, were am I staying?" Seth quizzed Sandy

"Oh, sorry, you will be staying in the pool house, Ryan can show you were it is."

"Okay, thanks" I told Sandy before following Ryan out of the back door, and towards the miniature house behind the pool.

"Wow…" I said more to myself than Ryan, looking around the huge bedroom/ kitchen with a bathroom in the top left corner

"This is all mine?" I asked Ryan

"I know it's not much, but…." That is all I heard of Ryan because I was too busy looking around at the place were my new life would start, a life of no abuse, and no drunks for parents, or drunk boyfriends, and a dad in jail, I could start over new, and be whoever I wanted to be

"I could DEFINETLY get used to this" I said raising my eyebrow's at the word "definitely"

"I could get used to this bein' happy I could get used to a brighter day If I'm dreamin' don't anybody slap me I could get used to livin' this way!"-Mark Lowry

(A/N: Please Tell me what you think, should I continue? Please tell me in a review, I love them, but I understand that some people don't have enough time to review, that is ok with me to, I am just really happy that you all gave this story a chance, and I love all of my reviewers, and I will make any changes that you all think are best, so please let me know! Thanks! Oh, and this chapter featured Mark Lowry's "Bein' Happy" which I don't own either!)


	2. Authors note

**Authors note:**

I have a few questions before I can continue.

1. Should it be Ryan has a crush on Marisa, or on Summer?

2. Should Seth like Marisa or Summer?

3.Should Anna exist?

4.Should Seth go to the model home and burn it up?

5.Does anyone have any suggestions for songs, I am not very good with the music

6.Does anyone want me to read their stories, because I would be happy to

Please give me any suggestions that you can think of!

Thank you!  
Love,

Elle


	3. California

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I have taken them into consideration, but I just can not please everyone, so no matter what happens, I hope you all enjoy the story! (Oh, and for the purpose of this story, Luke, and Marisa are not, and did not ever go out, they are just friends)Thank you! Oh, I don't own the O.C. but hey, I think fox is doing a great job don't you? Love, ELLE

**California**

"Oh, good morning Seth, how did you sleep?" Kirsten said with a hint of disappointment in her voice that last night had not all just been a dream

"Well, it was okay, but that mattress, whoa! I could feel a pea if it was under it, hey, what a weird reference huh?" Seth rambled

"That is kinda a weird reference, man" Ryan said walking into the kitchen

"Oh, mom, Luke is coming over later to practice some soccer moves" Ryan informed his mother

"Well is he bringing Marisa? Because I am sure Seth would love to meet her!" Sandy said walking into the kitchen also

"Yah, Marisa, and summer are coming" Ryan answered

"Who is Summer, I would never name my kid that, I would hate for them to be teased like I would think they would be" Seth continued to ramble

"Summer is Ryan's girlfriend" Sandy teased, and Ryan's face blushed a light shade of red

"Dad…we just started dating a week ago…"

"You have a girlfriend?" Seth asked Ryan

"Yah, I guess so" Ryan said, this girlfriend thing was still so surreal to him, it was still sinking in

"Cool man, you now anybody else who is looking for a scrawny guy from Chino, who rambles a lot and is very sarcastic to be their boyfriend?" Seth quizzed Ryan

"Well Marisa doesn't judge people from the start, but you better watch out for Summer, she has rage blackouts!"

"Ohh, Seth and Marisa would make such a cute couple!" Kirsten cooed

"What does she look like?" Seth asked to no one in particular

"Why don't you go and find out yourself" Sandy told Seth right before they all heard a light tapping on the back door

"Hey man what's up?" Luke asked, after seeing Ryan wave them in, with his mouth full of bagel

"Nothing much, man, how about you?" Ryan asked, after finishing the part of the bagel he was chewing

"Nothing"

"Who is this?" Marisa, the first one to even notice that Seth was there asked

"Ummmm, do you want to introduce yourself man?" Ryan pondered

"I am Seth Atwood, I stole a car with my brother, got busted, went to Juvie, and know here we are" Seth answered using the same explanation as he had with Ryan

"But why here?" Summer said, finally speaking up

"Oh, Sandy is my lawyer, and I had no where else to go, so he took me here"

"Where are you from?"

"Chino"

"No way! I do not know anyone form Chino! Ew Cohen! How can you live with him?" Summer screeched (using Ryan's nickname "Cohen")

"Sum, calm down, just because he's from Chino doesn't mean he's diseased or something" Marisa said, being the only reasonable one, before extending her hand to shake Seth's

"Marisa Cooper, welcome to California"

"We've been on the run

Driving in the sun

Looking out for number one

California here we come

Right back where we started from

Your shadow weighs a ton

Driving down the 101

California here we come

Right back where we started from

California (California...) Here we come

On the stereo

Listen as we go

Nothings gonna stop me now

California here we come

Right back where we started from

Pedal to the floor

Thinking of the roar Gotta get us to the show

California here we come

Right back where we started from

California (California...)Here we come…" -Phantom Planet

A/N: I got a lot of people who want it to be Seth/Summer, Ryan/ Marisa, but that is to much like the show, I am sorry, I really hope you give this story a chance, but I have got to say this is not going to be Seth/Summer and Ryan/Marisa, so please forgive me, my other story however is Seth/Summer Ryan/Marisa, so you can always read that! Anyways, I love the reviews, and please keep sending them! I would love to read your stories, and I have already read all of the one's you all sent my in your reviews so I am going to post a review soon, don't worry! They were all fantastic, and I highly recommend them to everyone who is an O.C. fan, which I'm guessing is everybody reading this story, lol, well as I said before, thank you all! This story also featured a reference to "The princess and the pea" fairy tale, which I do not own, and Phantom Planet's "California" which is the theme song to the O.C. (which I bet all of you knew that) that I most DEFINETLY don't own! I also had to edit it a little because it was not appropriate for the rating of this story. Thank you all soooooooooooooooo much!

Thank you!  
Love,  
Elle


	4. Karma

(A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I love them! This chapter is mostly going to be about Ryan and Summer, and I was just wondering, should Seth and Marisa get together, I mean, I can't picture them together, but it all comes down to my faithful readers! Or should I make Marisa be jealous of Summer and Ryan? Just let me know! Anyways, I don't own the O.C. Josh and Fox do, but hey they are doing a good job! Thursday's take way to long to get here huh? Well, on with the story! (And it has been about a week or two)

**Karma**

"Ryan stop it!" Summer squealed while Ryan was tickling her

"I can't Summer, that would just be giving into you, and I'm not ready to let that happen!" Ryan answered

"Doesn't it just make you wanna throw up?" Luke asked to no on in particular

"Tell me about it…" Marisa murmured under her breath

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Seth asked the room

"Sure, I'll take a coke, and a **DIET **coke for the little lady over here" Ryan teased Summer about her obsession with everything Diet

"Okay, I'll be right back" Seth said before leaving the pool house after taking every one's order

"Hey Seth, do you need some help?" Kirsten asked, she had loosened up around Seth since the past two weeks

"Sure, thanks"

"No problem"

"So… Marisa's nice huh?"

"Yah, I guess so…I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but there is a room full of people waiting for their drinks, and they are freezing drinks, so do you think we could possibly finish this conversation later?" Seth asked Kirsten

"Oh yah, I'm sorry" Kirsten apologized before chuckling to herself

"Ryan, dude, can I talk to you for a minute?" Seth whispered to Ryan after he had handed out the drinks to their rightful owners

"Sure man, what's up?"

"Your mom just ambushed me in the kitchen about Marisa"

"Oh man, I told her to keep it cool" Ryan whispered, but not quite enough and Seth heard him

"You what! How could you do this to me man? I barley even know her, and know your trying to get me together with her! Well just so you know, Karma is going to get you!

"What goes around comes around,

What goes up must come down.

It's called karma,

And it goes around"- Alicia Keys

_(A/N: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry it was short, but I've got major idea's about what's coming next, and I want to here everyone's opinion, and if you would like a clue as to what's coming next please let me know! This chapter featured Alicia Keys "Karma" which I don't own either! I am so grateful to have such good readers thank you all so much, and I am so glad you gave my story a chance! Also to the reviewer name "J" who remained anonymous could you please tell me the name of you story so I could read it? Thank you! I would be nowhere without my readers, and reviewers, thank you all so much!)_

Love,

Elle


End file.
